Meg
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Continuation of a chapter in "A Little Perfect Word"... Kurt and Blaine are the godparents of Rachel and Finn's first child.


**So some people wanted me to write a continuation of my chapter in A Little Perfect Word called "Godparents"... So this is the outcome... Also, I realised that I named the baby Poppy in that chapter, but I've gone back and changed it so she was unnamed, because I had some major ideas for this! And I hope you enjoy! It is only small, but I feel the urge I might continue and put a second chapter when Meg is slightly older or something :) I hope you like it...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEG<strong>_

Kurt reaches out a hand, knocking gingerly on the door. His other is caught between both of Blaine's and he sends his boyfriend a tiny glance before turning back to the door. It swings open easily to reveal Kurt's stepbrother.

'Oh, hey,' Finn says, opening the door fully and motioning for the two of them to step into the apartment.

'We've come to see the baby,' Blaine says and Finn nods.

'She's with Rachel in the nursery.'

The party steps through the living room and into the nursery. Rachel is sitting on a padded wicker chair, hair pulled back in a loose bun. In her arms is her newborn baby, and she turns her head to face the newcomers.

'Hey, honey,' Finn says, leading Blaine and Kurt into the room. 'Look who's come to visit.'

A smile graces Rachel's features and she shakes the baby in her arms gently. 'Say hi to you're uncles Blaine and Kurt, honey.'

The baby reaches out one hand towards them, and Rachel lifts her higher, holding her out for Kurt to take. He settles her in his arms, smiling when she gurgles. Blaine's hand is on his shoulder, the other arm snaked around his waist, and Kurt can almost feel the smile on his face.

'She looks just like you, Rachel,' he says, holding out his finger and letting the infant wrap her tiny hand around it.

'I think she looks like Finn.'

Blaine leans over Kurt's shoulder to brush his thumb along the girl's cheek. 'I can see that,' he says. 'She has a perfect mix of the best parents the world will ever see.'

Rachel laughs, brushing a loose strand of hair from eyes and pressing her hand against her stomach as if the baby is still there. 'I think the two of you will put us to shame.'

'What's her name?'

'Meg. Meg Emily Hudson.'

The girl's name is Meg and Kurt secretly thinks that Finn got his way in the maternity ward. If Rachel had chosen her daughters name, he was sure it would either be Bernadette or Barbra.

He has a sudden and overwhelming urge to whisper into Blaine's ear, 'When Harry Met Sally'. Because even though Finn doesn't even know who Meg Ryan is, it means something to Kurt and Blaine. And maybe when their goddaughter is older and staying for sleepovers at their house, they'll nickname her Sally.

'What a gorgeous name,' is all he says however, lifting the baby higher into his arms. Another gurgle falls out of her throat and Kurt laughs. He can feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes and this isn't even _his _child. This is just a gorgeous baby who is leaning against him, searching with gummy lips for a feed that he definitely can't provide.

'I think she's hungry,' he murmurs and passes her back to Rachel, settling Meg into her arms easily.

'Are you wanting to hold her, Blaine?' Rachel asks, motioning towards the baby, but he shakes his head. 'I think I'll wait till she's less fragile. I don't want to hurt her.'

'You won't hurt her.' Rachel stands, almost pushing Meg into Blaine's arms and he blinks slightly in surprise.

'Oh,' he breathes, and then he's looking down at the girl and her lips are pulled into a smile that is probably just from gas. But it makes Blaine smile, and watching him makes Kurt smile too. 'She's beautiful.'

Half an hour later, after a quick feed, Meg is resting on Blaine's lap as he plays with her hands. He hasn't let go of her since she was placed back in his arms, and Kurt just looks on with adoration and affection.

'See, I told you. You two will make the best parents.' Rachel is stepping up beside Kurt, slipping her hand into his and squeezing for a moment before letting go again. 'Blaine's got that father look. You see it in some men. They worry that they're going to do something wrong, but once the baby is in their arms, they're naturals. Finn's the same.' She smiled at Kurt, leaning her head against his shoulder. 'And you. Well, less you. You know before you start that you're going to be fine. You have that confidence about you. It's beautiful to watch.'

Kurt sends her a curious glance, but murmurs, 'Thank you?'

'It means that you and Blaine will raise the most humble, wonderful children. And I want you to spend time with Meg whenever you can. Finn and I are only two people and she needs a good balance of faces in her life.'

Kurt's smile is broad then, and he glances at Blaine, who is now running his hands along Meg's belly, tickling her sides gently.

'Okay, I see your point. She does need us. Especially when she gets to be older, so that your fashion sense won't rub off on her.'

Another grin, and Rachel shoves against Kurt's side gently.

It's not till a lot later that Kurt and Blaine make their way home hand in hand. The shorter man is spouting the baby's endearments, but Kurt only leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and whispers, almost too quiet to hear, 'I think you'll make a brilliant dad.'


End file.
